This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As the Internet of Everything (IoE) proliferates, billions of new devices will require wireless data connectivity to other devices, e.g., the Internet, home access networks, etc.